This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/537,789, filed Nov. 10, 2014, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,985,953, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Many companies and other organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support their operations, such as with the computing systems being co-located (e.g., as part of a local network) or instead located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more private or public intermediate networks). For example, data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected computing systems have become commonplace, such as private data centers that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization, and public data centers that are operated by entities as businesses to provide computing resources to customers or clients. Some public data center operators provide network access, power, and secure installation facilities for hardware owned by various clients, while other public data center operators provide “full service” facilities that also include hardware resources made available for use by their clients. However, as the scale and scope of typical data centers has increased, the tasks of provisioning, administering, and managing the physical computing resources have become increasingly complicated.
The advent of virtualization technologies for commodity hardware has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many clients with diverse needs, allowing various computing resources to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple clients. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple users by providing each user with one or more virtual machines hosted by the single physical computing machine, with each such virtual machine being a software simulation acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides users with the illusion that they are the sole operators and administrators of a given hardware computing resource, while also providing application isolation and security among the various virtual machines. Furthermore, some virtualization technologies are capable of providing virtual resources that span two or more physical resources, such as a single virtual machine with multiple virtual processors that spans multiple distinct physical computing systems. With virtualization, the single physical computing device can create, maintain or delete virtual machines in a dynamic manner. In turn, users can request computer resources from a data center and be provided with varying numbers of virtual machine resources on an “as needed” basis or at least on an “as requested” basis.
Many large companies are attempting to move data center resources to cloud computing environments. These companies may use large amounts of desktop computing software that must be procured, kept up-to-date, and distributed across many desktop computers in multiple locations. Traditionally, in order to execute an application, an end user within a company would log into a physical machine, navigate to a vendor site, download an application, physically install the application on their own computer (which may include choosing an option for automatically installing updates to the application or an option for receiving notifications of available updates), and execute the application locally (on their own computer). Subsequently, when and if the end user is finished using the application, the end user might uninstall the application.
For a large enterprise, it can be difficult to keep all of the applications they may wish to use up to date using the traditional approach of physically installing applications on each machine. For example, deploying and managing applications at scale is difficult, complex and requires expensive on premise infrastructure. In addition, updates and patches are complex to deploy without affecting user productivity, and legacy applications typically only run on older operation system versions. It can be difficult for a large enterprise to deploy applications on-demand and their own line-of-business applications. In many cases, there is a lack of transparency into cost controls, spending and usage related to desktop applications. Therefore, large enterprises can miss opportunities for license synergies across the organization.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.